


In This Moment

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Adam knew he lost his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was only posted in the Lambski community. Don't think I ever posted it to my journal.

Adam takes a minute to look around the room. This birthday party is so much better than last years. Last year, he invited everyone he thought was important. This year he invited the people he knew were important – his closest friends and family. The only person missing is Neil. He wishes he was here. He misses the little shit.

His eyes scan the crowd until he finds who he’s looking for. He’d be hard to miss. All you have to do is listen for his laugh.

Sauli’s sitting at a corner table by the bar, surrounded by his closest friends and his mother. It looks like he’s holding court. Adam laughs, picturing Sauli dressed in a jester’s uniform, entertaining royalty. Knowing Sauli he probably already has the costume hidden in his closet.

He’s like a breath of fresh air. Adam has never met anyone as carefree and fun-loving as Sauli. There’s an almost childlike joy within Sauli that makes everyone around him happier. Adam’s happier since he met him. Then there are the times when his humor isn’t so child-like and he snaps out these naughty, yet witty, one-liners. Basically he has Adam smiling or laughing all the time, and he makes Adam feel better; better about himself and everything around him.

Adam hoped he might meet someone after his tour was done. He never expected to find the person in a nightclub in Helsinki. He could sense that Sauli had the potential to be someone special. He never tried to impress Adam, wasn’t intimidated by Adam’s status. He was his goofy, charming self right from the start. Something Adam doesn’t see much of when he meets new people.

Adam smiles remembering the pronunciation lesson Sauli gave him.

 _

“It’s Sauli.”

_   
_

“Sawle. Nice to meet you.”

_   
_

Sauli laughs. “Nice to meet you to Audum.” Purposely mispronouncing his name.

_   


_“It’s Adam,” he explains, thinking it might be the accent. He pronounces the A at the beginning, slower so he’ll understand._

 _

Instead, Sauli got this little glint in his eye and said, “It’s S-ow-li. Like boo-boo. Ow.” Sauli chuckles. “Adam,” he repeats correctly.

_   
_

“Oh,” Adam responds. “S-ow-li.” Sauli claps his hand enthusiastically when Adam gets it right. This time Adam’s smile is genuine and real. He’s always been a sucker for a boy with an accent who teases him.

_

He’s jolted back to the present when he hears Sauli’s laughter. He’s standing up doing some kind of dance movement, or something with his hips. Everyone is laughing and Sauli’s eyes are glowing. His hands are going a mile a minute like he’s using them to help explain. He says something in Finnish and he can hear Alisan asking him what he said. Instead of answering, he puts his fingers over his lips and lifts his eyes to the ceiling and he looks so damn cute Adam wants to squeeze him tight. Sauli’s giggles and when he lowers his eyes, they lock on Adam’s. Sauli gives him a little wave and big smile and Adam blows him a kiss. Adam watches his face light up before Alisan turns Sauli’s attention back to the people around him.

In that moment, with everyone around and music blaring from the speakers, Adam realizes he’s fallen in love with the blonde –haired, blue-eyed boy from Finland.

Sauli glances up again and must see something in Adam because he excuses himself and walks over.

“You okay?” Sauli asks.

“I am now,” Adam answers. He leans down and gives Sauli a lingering kiss. His hand rubs the back of Sauli’s neck when they pull apart. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes. Your friends and family are very nice.”

“Dance with me,” Adam says, pulling him onto the dance floor.

He pulls Sauli in close and starts singing in his ear. Not the song that’s being played in the club, but the song they saw on the video that afternoon. “I’ve been looking for a Sauli.”

He feels Sauli’s laugh and then his voice, “I’ve been looking for an Adam.”

Adam chuckles and lifts his head. He takes Sauli’s face in his hands and gazes into his eyes. They stop dancing, and their eyes turn serious while a wealth of emotion passes between them with a look. They both know what the other is feeling but they don’t speak the words.

Not yet.

But soon.


End file.
